


More Than Destiny

by Herk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: Uranus and Neptune have been destined for each other from the beginning of time  - but what about Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru?A kind of complement piece to "Eternal Love" this one focusses wholly on the current incarnation of my favourite senshis.





	More Than Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Dimar for a quick beta.
> 
> I promised my Beloved to write her more about these two, so to celebrate our engagement, I'm publishing this.

“You know - even if things had turned out differently, I could never regret being woken as a senshi. If I hadn’t become Sailor Uranus, I would have never met you.”

 

“Really?” Michiru seemed more amused by her romantic declaration than anything. A small knowing smile played around her lips.

 

Haruka furrowed her brow. “Yeah - I mean you only approached me so I could join the fight. I wasn’t too wild about it back then but now I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

 

“A sentiment I wholly agree with.” Michiru’s hand covered Haruka’s. She looked deep into her lover’s eyes. “But if you truly think our destiny as warriors is the only thing that lead me to you then you are terribly wrong, Koi.”

 

She got up and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, leaving Haruka behind on the couch.

 

“What are you talking about? You got Elsa to introduce us to talk about the dreams because you knew I shared them.” Haruka talked loud enough to be heard by her lover without the need of her getting up.

 

“If you say so, Koi.” Michiru’s voice drifted from the kitchen.

 

Haruka grinned as she recognised the tease. She knew that sooner or later Michiru would tell her what she was talking about so she didn’t begrudge her a little fun.

 

*

 

_ Kaioh Michiru lead a blessed life. Everyone knew that. The highly talented daughter of a diplomat and his perfect wife, a treasured only child, Michiru had everything a young lady could dream of: from the dancing and violin lessons she attended since kindergarten to her more recently discovered passion for painting - her parents didn’t provide her with anything but the best private tutors and the best material money could buy. _

 

_ The only thing they asked for in return was a respectful, young daughter who showed the perfect manner and elegance that could be expected from a young lady of upbringing. _

 

_ Kaioh Michiru didn’t mind either. Manners and elegance came as natural to her as breathing and whenever she felt that pressure and expectations might prove to become a bit much there was always her parents’ pool. _

 

_ Physical exercises were of course healthy and part of a well rounded education. And swimming was a sport perfectly acceptable for a young lady. So her parents looked favourably upon this particular hobby as well. _

 

_ And when she was in the water, Michiru could forget about everything else. It was as if the world with all its demands couldn’t reach her. The water shielded her and sometimes it almost felt as if the waves were singing just for her. _

 

_ Recently Michiru had hit the pool more and more often. _

 

_ She sighed as she changed into her swimming suit. Why did her mother have to be so interested in her romantic life - or rather the lack thereof? _

 

_ She was just fourteen. _

 

_ She had a full and happy life. _

 

_ So who cared if she had a boyfriend? _

 

_ Or a crush? _

 

_ All the boys she knew from her classes were stupid klutzes anyway and the thought of one day growing up and marrying one of them was repulsive. _

 

_ She had told her mother as much a year ago but she had just smiled and told her that that feeling was nothing but a childish phase she would grow out of. _

 

_ Well one year later Michiru still hadn’t outgrown her ‘phase’ and by now she doubted she ever would. There was no use trying to explain that to her mother though. So all she could do to avoid the not so subtle hints about this or that nice suitable young man - a son of her father’s colleague or a nephew of the neighbour her mother drank tea with every other week - was to bury herself in her music, her art, and of course the water. _

 

_ The thought that maybe something was wrong with her flowed out of her mind as she lowered herself into the pool, letting off of all her sorrows once more. _

 

*

 

_ At first it was nothing more than an attempt to avoid an afternoon tea with her mother. She was pretty sure that the neighbourly nephew would be there in a thinly veiled attempt to make them ‘run into each other’ by accident. So of course there had been no explicit invitation to join her mother and her little tea party today. But Michiru had pretty good instincts and she knew when her mother was up to some meddling. _

 

_ So when Elsa - one of the few of her classmates who treated her like everyone else - invited her to meet her after the track and field training to work on a chemistry project, she eagerly agreed. _

 

_ Her mother always insisted she needed to socialise more after all. _

 

_ When Michiru arrived at the athletic ground a bit early, she sat down in the stands to wait, watching the girls run. _

 

_ There were several girls there that she knew, some that she didn’t, but they all moved with a grace and purpose - a certain power to their motions - that utterly captivated Michiru’s attention. _

 

_ For the first time she realised that Yamato Akina - a girl from the grade above her own - was actually beautiful in her own way and she couldn’t help but notice how the running shorts brought out all the girls’ legs in a way the school uniform utterly failed to do. _

 

_ By the time Elsa joined her on the stands Michiru was terribly certain that despite her mother’s insistence that this was not in fact a phase she would ever outgrow. _

 

_ “Hey Michiru-san, sorry for keeping you waiting so long.” _

 

_ Michiru managed a smile without blushing. “Not at all, Elsa-san. It was a revelation watching you train.” _

 

_ * _

 

_ “You are going to watch the races?” Her father sounded surprised. _

 

_ “Some of the girls in my school compete. The teacher said it would show good school spirit to go and show our support.” _

 

_ Her mother frowned. “You have been very interested in the track and field competitions and training. I hope you are not thinking about joining?” Her tone made it perfectly clear that she thought running a perfectly unacceptable occupation for her daughter. _

 

_ “No, mother. I’m perfectly happy just watching. I’ve found that broadening my horizons like this helps to inspire my music as well as my painting. But I have no inclination to actually join. My schedule wouldn’t allow serious training anyway.” _

 

_ Her parents both nodded their agreement, her mother obviously content with her assurance that she wouldn’t do something so un-ladylike. _

 

_ Michiru was just relieved that her mother hadn’t found some of the sketches inspired by the runners, although she was sure she could defend them as anatomic studies if it ever came to that. _

 

_ * _

 

_ Michiru loved watching the runners and although she herself didn’t run, she could almost always tell which of the girls was going to be among the top runners in any given race. It was something about the way they moved, an inner strength that she recognised just from looking at them preparing and warming up. _

 

_ Elsa was among the best. Despite her beauty, Michiru never felt attracted to her. She was as close to a friend as she had ever known - someone she felt comfortable to be open around. It would have felt wrong to watch her like that behind her back. Michiru wondered if Elsa knew or at least guessed why she was coming to each and every race and as many of the training races as she could manage. _

 

_ “So Michiru-san, what does the expert say? Which of the girls will I have to watch out for?” _

 

_ Michiru smiled and let her eyes wander over the other competitors. She took in a sharp breath as she watched the latest girl arrive at the starting blocks. She had never seen someone like her. Like many of the runners she wore her hair cut short but there was a certain wildness about her that put her apart from the others - a rebellious streak that showed itself in the smirk as well as the single golden earring. Michiru didn’t take her eyes from the start number seven. _

 

_ “If you can beat her, you will surely win.” _

 

_ Elsa followed her gaze, studying her opponent. “If? Well now that’s an incentive if there ever was one. I’ll sure do my best.” _

 

_ And Elsa did. She ran like she had never run before, beating her own personal record. _

 

_ She stood no chance against Tenoh Haruka. _

 

*

 

“Wait…” Haruka put down her cup of tea, looking at her lover. “... that was the race at  Chihaya High wasn’t it?”

 

Michiru lowered her eyes taking a sip from her own cup before answering. “Actually it was a competition at Moriko.”

 

Haruka’s eyes widened. “But that was…”

 

“About a month before you left for your semester abroad on that stipend. I had the joy to watch you run two more times before you left.”

 

*

 

_ Michiru was a well educated girl and not inclined to overly silly romantic ideas. She was well aware that her infatuation with Tenoh Haruka was most likely a fleeting thing, the first crush of a young girl that couldn’t be expected to outlive the year. _

 

_ Still she did her best to attend any competition where the other girl would start. Her father was surprised that she took an interest beyond her own school’s team but unlike her mother he held no objections. _

 

_ When Tenoh Haruka left to spend a semester in the United States, she felt the sweet pangs of loss and the yearning for something out of her reach. It was a silly thing but her heart cried out to see the runner once again and Michiru allowed herself to daydream about the day the other girl would return and she would find the courage to actually approach her. _

 

_ Things turned out differently when the nightmares began. _

 

_ At first she thought it were nothing but bad dreams, but the visions of the Apocalypse became stronger and more persistent over the months and even her beloved water couldn’t provide any respite. The waves themselves brought her messages of death and destruction. _

 

_ She did her best to keep herself together but she slept less and less. There were rings under eyes. Her schoolwork felt behind. The only thing she could paint was the darkness that lurked in the corners of her mind threatening to overwhelm her. _

 

_ It came almost as a relief when the first monster appeared and attacked her. And the purpose that flooded through her when she took up the rod and transformed into Neptune for the first time. _

 

_ Things got better for a while. Being Sailor Neptune meant she had a purpose, maybe even a way to stop the Silence. Her confidence grew with her memories - vague as they were - of her former lives, of her purpose. But the Silence, the darkness and destruction, were still a very real threat and she knew that there was a good chance that she might lose her fight. _

 

_ Her best hope was finding others like herself. More senshis to fight the coming darkness. Especially the warrior most of her memories included - Uranus. _

 

_ After a fight that she almost lost, a battle that left her left hand wounded unable to play the violin for at least a few days, Kaioh Michiru sat in her room, relieved that her parents were out of town. She had been victorious in the end. The demon was banished. The young kindergarten teacher returned to her usual sweet self. And Kaioh Michiru lived. _

 

_ She might not always be that lucky. _

 

_ She took a long look at everything she had done over the last weeks and she realised that being Neptune might help her save the world but it might also mean that she would lose herself. It was almost two weeks since she had taken the time to go swimming. Her last painting had been finished right before the transformation gave her visions a meaning. And she hardly ever took up the violin anymore. _

 

_ She knew that mourning Kaioh Michiru was a selfish thing and that saving the world, fulfilling her destiny, was way more important. _

 

_ Once she was able to find Uranus things would get easier she hoped. _

 

_ But Kaioh Michiru was a bright fifteen year old girl and she deserved a last farewell. _

 

*

 

“So when Elsa introduced us after the  Chihaya High race…”

 

“I had come to say goodbye to my beloved Tenoh Haruka. Although we had never talked, I wasn’t able to forget you while you were away. I felt I owed it to you and to me to at least talk to you once. I thought that once I found Uranus, my feelings for you would… well not be forgotten but… left behind maybe? But my feelings - Kaioh Michiru’s feelings - did matter whatever my duties or feelings as Sailor Neptune were.”

 

“And I behaved like an ass.”

 

Michiru frowned. “Haruka!”

 

“Sorry - I mean I wasn’t exactly being nice.”

 

“Elsa did a lot to cheer me up afterwards. I think she understood my feelings although I never told her about them.”

 

Haruka took Michiru’s hand. “I’m sorry, Koi.”

 

The blue haired girl smiled. “It was such a long time ago. And you more than made it up in the meantime.” Her eyes and tone made the second sentence far from innocent. Haruka leaned in for a kiss.

 

“I only understood that you actually were Uranus when you recognised the coming Silence in my painting. I wanted to leave you alone at first but when I realised that you were destined to help me stop the destruction I became rather angry. It was so unfair that you talked to me like that and that you wanted not to acknowledge your destiny.”

 

“But when my mechanic turned into a monster you warned me away from the transformation rod.”

 

“You didn’t want it. And for a moment I was weak. I wanted to protect Tenoh Haruka even if it meant Neptune would have to fight without Uranus.”

 

For a moment Haruka stayed absolutely quiet. There was nothing she could say to that really. She only stared into her lover’s eyes with wonder. “If that’s what counts as weakness with you, I will have to up my standards, Koi.”

 

Michiru laughed like tiny silver bells. “So far I’ve had no reason to complain, Love.”


End file.
